You Melt The Ice
by Love4Dreams
Summary: Usui Takumi disappeared suddenly for a long time. Misaki's heart has gone icy cold. Will his return melt that ice? A one shot dream.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters. I merely borrowed Misaki and Takumi for my fiction.

OiOiOiOiOIo

Two years ago, was the last time I saw him.

No matter how much I miss him, how much I see him in my dreams, how much I worry about him, I just can't get a lead on where he might be.

My heart longs for his warmth, my eyes yearn for his smile, and my soul feels so shattered,lost and confused without him. Yet, I can't even know if he was happy or sad. Alive or... dead.

Just the mere thought of the later makes my eyes burn with tears. Is that really why he's not around? Did he leave this world?

How could I? How could I not know any thread that'd lead me to him? Not a single friend of his, not a single number of his family members' numbers, or does he have none? He always lived alone right? How did he end up with no family or friends around? I don't know that much, yet I still call myself his lover?

I walk on the empty street that resembles the emptiness of my heart. I walk aimlessly, trying to find warmth in the middle of this freezing wind..

It's winter, but it's like no other winter. It's extremely cold. And the weather is not the only reason for it to be cold, there's the coldness of my heart. Does that make any sense? It's so cold that I feel it's contracting!

"Did you see the blonde guy that passed by us just now? Guys nowadays dye their hair however they want' A middle aged woman commented. I accidently heard her, but It's not like her words were of any value. Many guys dye their hair blonde, then why am I following the direction she said the guy went through?

*sigh* I don't understand what my body is doing anymore.

'M... Misaki?'

Behind me… This voice … Am I... Hallucinating? Yes, I am. I don't want to turn around. If I did and he wasn't there, It'll hurt!

'Misaki'

It's getting closer. Stop torturing me! Why am I hallucinating now?

This illusion.. held me? These arms, this smell. Could he be…?

My eyes and nose are burning with the sudden heat. Why? Why am I crying? Why can't I stop the tears? Why can't I move at all?

I want to see him. I want to turn around, but I'm frozen! Even my voice is frozen. No word wants to come out! I want to call his name. I want to say it.

Said the ever so gentle voice. 'It's really you Misaki'

It's really him whispering these words. My voice... I want it back!

I was turned around by his gentle grab. It's as if he could hear my wishes to see him. Now I'm face to face with him. Our eyes sinking deep within each other's . I feel his tender touch, trying to wipe my tears, but they could only fall even more..

I was wrapped in his warm embrace once more. It was as if his warmth could melt down my frozen voice cords.

'You Idiot! How could you leave me? Do you know how worried I was? Do you have any idea how much I missed you? Do you have any clue the amount of possibilities that piled up on my mind? Do you know how lonely I was?' All of these Questions struggled to come out, but only the whisper 'I love you' dared to escape my lips.

'I love you idiot'

'I love you so bad!'

'I love you to the extent I can't take it any more!'

I don't know when my voice turned to screaming, not that I cared, nor had any ability to think anymore..

He held me tighter…

He whispered.'I thought I lost you. A life without you is not worth living'

It... Hurts!

Liar!' I shouted as I pushed him aside.."

He started, looking shocked. Does he expect me to believe it?!'Misa…'

If that's so, how could you just.. Leave me?' I interrupted.'

He held my wrist and started walking.

Let go of me!' I shouted, my heart can't stop aching. ."

He said, how can he be so calm while I'm in such a wreck?!'Let me explain'

I said. I had enough.'Let go! I don't want to hear!'

He finally let go. I'm scared. Is this the last time for him to hold my hand? Why isn't he turning around to look at me? He's really fine off without me huh

"I had no choice! I was being watched and didn't want my family to know that you are the one I love!"

I asked.' So you're ashamed of me?'

Ah! It hurts so much!

'No! I'd never be! It's just, they were going to set us apart!'

"Oh, then you decide to just leave and not tell me a thing. Congrats, you end it yourself without your family involving"

What did I just say? End it?

'E..end? No! It can't end!' He screamed.

Is it relief that washed over me now? But, what in the world is he thinking? In a second he leaves, and now he wants to come back? I'm not a toy

Why is he chasing me? I want to run away!

He said.'Stop! Listen to me!'

I want to hear nothing, my heart had enough!

'Misaki'

'Leave me alone!'

"At that time it was around the time for college entrance exams. It was your dream to be a nurse so I didn't want my family interfering between us to affect your study!"

I asked, not intending to stop.'Then why not a single call?'

'I told you I was being watched!'

'Then why didn't you tell me about it before just disappearing?'

'I tried many times but you were busy being class president'

I stopped on my tracks and turned around to face him

"When was the exams? A year and a half ago? What happened after the exams? Earth split up and swallowed you?"

'After exams... I looked for you everywhere. They said you moved out. I found no way to reach you'

M.. Moved out? Yah, we moved out... It was... Who's fault is all of this? Was it my fault?

Usui said.'Please forgive me. The time feels unbearable without you'

Begging? What is…

'What are you doing? Get up!' I exclaimed. Is this really Takumi? Begging on his knees?

He said, his voice wasn't the same.'Please…'

I automatically found my self besides him on the floor.

I totally stopped breathing. Tears? Are these tears? Takumi... I never saw him this way before. I stretched out my shaky hand to touch his tears, still at denial. He can't be crying..

My thump is wet. They're real. God! My heart is getting squeezed by those teary looks. Please! Stop crying!

My hand fell to my side. I sensed that coldness of snow beneath me. His eyes are still piercing through me. I squeezed my hand into a fist with whatever coldness it could hold. I just couldn't bear those looks!

'Stop crying!' I yelled. I closed my eyes, throwing the coldness in my hands at his face. I couldn't control it. I just kept throwing ice at him, hoping it'd stop him from looking at me. But I could still feel his looks piercing through me, confirming that I'm the reason for his pain.

'Calm down' I heard his gentle voice say while I felt his arms being wrapped around me, taking away any strength that's left in me.

'I love you' Again, his whisper makes my heart skip a beat. It totally numbs me to the extent I reached out to him, and before I knew it, I was holding him back with all of the life within me

'I miss you' He whispered ever so tenderly

'Me... Too' I uttered.

He let go of me and looked at me in the eye with those puppy eyes, saying : 'Does that mean you forgive me?'

My heat went over the limit. I just threw ice at him again and said: 'Never!'

He smiled and said: 'Then lets go have some coffee! ' And he dragged me with him.

'I'm glad you could forgive me' He said.

I'm glad too.

He knows me way too much.

Even what I don't say in words, he just knows it.


End file.
